


Amethyst nO

by NighttimePhilosopher



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, amethyst wants some, catmethyst, humping, oblivious peridot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimePhilosopher/pseuds/NighttimePhilosopher
Summary: Amethyst should practice restraint





	

All was well for Peridot. She sat happily on the surface of the sofa in the beach house, tapping away at her tablet. She scrolled through her Cheep account and read written fan creations on another site that she had found the previous day. It was nice that she could take a break from acting as a Crystal gem; she was very proud to have the occupation, but all the stuff she was doing – like adding to her _own_ home, tending to her _own_ crops, and fiddling with her _own_ mechanical creations – was very taxing and honestly, she deserved a break every now and again. She couldn’t give her all to the Crystal gems 100% of the time.

Just as she added a nice little story to her favourites, she heard Pearl sniff and then scowl from the kitchen. Looking up, she saw the taller gem glaring in her direction. She felt personally offended and was about to shoot some criticism when she realised that Pearl was in fact not leering at her, but instead what was next to her.

Peridot looked down to see Amethyst leap up onto the sofa in her fluffy cat form. She strolled up to the green gem and butt her head into Peridot’s arm before settling down in her lap. Strangely, she splayed her back legs out. A scent coming from her started to draw into Peridot’s nose with every inhale.

“You smell weird.” Peridot said bluntly, as she was known for.

“Pet me” Amethyst commanded distractedly while starting to rub herself onto Peridot’s thigh, back legs and tail bobbing.  

“Okay.” She scratched at Amethyst’s head, who shivered and purred. “This is a strange way of putting your scent on me.”

“Yeeaah, ‘cause that’s totally what I’m doing right now” the cat gem responded sarcastically. Peridot didn’t seem to get it.

A loud throat-clearing made them both look up. Pearl was right there, looking uncomfortable and displeased “Can you two take this somewhere _else_?” she hissed.

Amethyst looked up at her with droopy full-blown eyes and a little tongue poking out as she continued to hump Peridot. “Busy.”

Pearl snagged her from Peridot’s lap and dangled her from her neck scruff. Where she was laying on Peridot was a little wet spot. Amethyst squirmed at the missing sensation of friction and the cool draft she was now exposed to. “You’re filling the house with a musk.” Growled Pearl.

“Not my fault.”

The tall gem grabbed Peridot by her uniform and picked her up too.

“Hey! What’s-“

“Don’t think just because you shapeshifted into a more innocent form means you can do _that_ in public.” Pearl scolded Amethyst, glaring at the naughty cat gem. “In heat or not” She started trudging towards the temple door. Amethyst knew to open her room, flashing her gem.

“W-What is it that I am taking? What am I taking elsewhere?” Peridot sputtered, extremely confused about everything. Pearl put them both down on the cavernous ground of Amethyst’s room. Amethyst shook herself, releasing her form and returning to a more human look. Pearl began to walk away as the door closed.

“Me.” Amethyst purred, licking her lips. “Me-ow.”

“W-Wait-!” Peridot cried as Amethyst leapt towards her.


End file.
